cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Primal Roar (V Series)
Primal Roar (プライマルロア Puraimaru Roa) is a clan from the Zoo nation. Its is . Primal Roar focuses on raw power and ramping, including generating Force gifts with effects. Background :Main article: Primal Roar#Background After the united forces of [[Cray i|Cray i'']] defeated the demiurge and their top enforcer, they had won their freedom. Hazur sent warriors from Cray ''i to the demiurge's newly created world, both to monitor the demiurge and research the new power of Imaginary Gift. Prigenus led a small band of warriors into the deep forests of the new Cray from which they cautiously watch Zoo, as they had done in Cray i'' for centuries before. The band immediately noted their sudden inability to call upon their ancestors with , and Prigenus realized that he would have to rely on his own power. Playstyle :''Main article: Primal Roar#Playstyle Bringing ridiculously inflated power numbers to a new generation! Primal Roar likes to smash face with big numbers. Really, really big numbers. No, bigger than that. Even bigger. Keep going. More. No, more. Look, we're talking Zoa and Gyze for jewelry. These numbers are big! Primal Roar's theme is power. Primal Roar has very few fancy tricks, instead focusing all its efforts on swinging with ridiculously high power numbers. This makes Primal Roar simple to play, as well as consistent; while it has a relative lack of card advantage effects, the cards it draws aren't reliant on combos with other cards. Even though high-powered attacks aren't as useful in the early game while your opponent has a low damage count, Primal Roar can still capitalize on high power with cards with on-hit abilities such as Feral Fang, Urneth and Titanic Judge, Orgon. While Primal Roar's focus on power primarily makes it an aggressive clan, its focus on power also improves its defense, as Primal Roar has many cards with high base powers that bolster your defense during your opponent's turn. Primal Roar's other theme is cheating the power curve; that is, reaching certain stages of the game and unlocking access to more powerful units and effects earlier and more consistently than other clans, in the same way green in Magic: the Gathering can ramp and fix your mana. Before the V series, Primal Roar did this by calling G units to (RC), allowing them to reach high Generation Break numbers extremely quickly. In the V series, Primal Roar does this by generating Imaginary Gifts: Force with abilities, outside of riding a Grade 3 every turn, allowing them to more quickly accumulate Force gifts than other clans and also playing into their primary theme of power. A few of Primal Roar's units can also conditionally superior ride and call units with greater grade than your vanguard. Primal Roar also has greater access to grade 4 cards than other clans; while other clans use grade 4s solely for Stride or for super-rare occasions, in Primal Roar they are treated as regular units, good as both vanguards and rear-guards. Races * * * * * * * * * * *Original Dragon * * List of Cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 (Extend) Category:Clan Category:Primal Roar (V Series) Category:Zoo